This invention relates to a container for fluids which are easily dispensed. In particular, this invention relates to providing an enhanced can for beverages, the can being physically relatively stronger, relatively larger than a standard size can, relatively enhanced for temperature conduction and relatively more attractive.
The invention also relates to a container having a partially collapsible portion which, upon manual manipulation, reveals a drinking straw, funnel, or pour spout mounted within the container in order to conveniently dispense the fluids contained therein.
Traditional beverage containers typically have smooth cylindrical surfaces, the container being of a size that can easily be grasped by a user. However, because containers of beverages are often immersed in ice coolers, or naturally accumulate condensation, which renders the outer surface slippery to handle, containers can become difficult to hold. Moreover, in an attempt to keep the container of a size that can easily be held by a normal user, the beverage container is often relatively tall, to ensure that the proper amount of volume is maintained. The additional height of each beverage container can, cumulatively, cause storage problems as each beverage container takes up additional vertical space. Thus, there is a need for a beverage container having a surface that offers a better grip to the user, while permitting the height of the beverage container to be relatively shorter, to make more efficient use of storage space.
There is also a need to have a container which has inherent insulating characteristics, so as to provide thermal insulation between the user and the container. Because many containers of the aluminum variety conduct heat freely, it would be advantageous to have a beverage container which actually decreases conduction.
It would be advantageous to provide a beverage container having unique visual effects which would distinguish the product over others.
For many consumers, it is preferable to consume beverages from a container by means of a drinking straw. The use of a straw is generally considered a more sanitary form of beverage consumption. Furthermore, a straw is convenient and easy to use, and is usually a neater and cleaner method for drinking. That is, the fluid being consumed is less likely to be spilled if a straw is used because the container generally does not have to be tipped. Accordingly, it is desirable for a large segment of the population to drink with a straw.
There have been several attempts to mount a drinking straw inside of a container in a spring-loaded fashion. According to these attempts, when the container is open, the straw pops up for use by the consumer. However, such previous attempts have proven to be unreliable in that the straw did not actually pup-up as intended. Therefore, manufacturers of containers who wish to provide a drinking straw with each container usually mount the straw somewhere on the exterior of the container. While this allows the use a straw, it is inconvenient to remove the straw from the exterior of the container and to insert it into the container. Additional packaging for the straw to keep it clean and some means for adhering the straw to the container. These problems increase manufacturing costs and the possibility of litter and debris.